Shot to the Heart
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: The Reikai Tentai are sent to rescue a priestess in danger, Kuri. This priestess is possessed with an onryo, and her soul is struggling to purify it. With the team's help, she will overcome it at last!
1. Mission

"I have a new assignment for you." Botan said. "A miko, a priestess named Kuri. She's possessed by an onryo, an evil spirit, and her soul, being pure, is struggling to purify it."

"So where is this girl?" Yusuke asked.

"Genkai has her. She's asleep right now, but we need you to help her." Botan said.

"I'm a Spirit Detective. I can't get rid of a ghost." Yusuke said.

"That's the job. I'm just the messenger." Botan said.

Xxx

Kuri woke with Yusuke staring at her.

"Hiei did you get anything from her mind?" Yusuke said.

"Her mind is pure. The onryo has a separate consciousness but I can't penetrate it." Hiei said.

Kuri looked at the demon. He had a Jagan. These people must be the Reikai Tentai.

"Please...get away..." Kuri said.

"We can handle anything you dish out." Yusuke said.

"Don't worry about us." Kurama said. "Yusuke the onryo is sharing a soul with her. It looks like she has to purify it herself."

"Yes that was my grandmother's intent." Kuri said.

"That Kaori." Genkai said. "What was she thinking bestowing this sort of evil on an infant?"

"She was thinking that I am a miko. This is my birthright." Kuri hissed. "I must purify her at all costs."

"Her?" Yusuke said.

"Sadako. The onryo." Kuri said.

"Then we'll help you. We'll kick her ass!" Yusuke said.


	2. Challenge

"Ok so put your fists up." Yusuke said. "Cmon defend yourself."

"Shut up I know how to fight!" Kuri hissed, hitting him in the gut with a reiki punch.

Yusuke was knocked off his feet and to the ground.

Hiei and Kurama were laughing at him, and he glared at them.

"Stop taking it easy on me, Detective." Kuri said. "Use your spirit gun."

"No way!" Yusuke said.

"Then prepare yourself." Kuri aimed her hands like she was firing an arrow.

"What the—" Yusuke said.

"Hit the Mark!" Kuri shouted and a glowing reiki arrow flew and hit him in the chest.

Yusuke felt all of the yoki drain from his body. "Whoa! You really are a miko! You purified me."

Hiei and Kurama backed off into the temple, feeling threatened.

Kuri ran over, grinning. "Ready to concede, Detective?"

"Ok Ok I admit it. You beat me." Yusuke laughed. "Now cmon give me back my demon powers."

"Oh that. It lasts twenty four hours. Unless..." Kuri smirked.

"Unless...? What?" Yusuke asked.

Kuri ran over and gave him a big kiss, restoring his demon power. She then ran off laughing.

"Whoa. I'm in big trouble." Yusuke said.

"I'll say." Koenma said, approaching. "There's a demon faction from the Makai that's been breaking the rules in Sadako's name. They seem convinced that she will be the winner of the next Demon Tournament. These demons have been killing and eating humans for fun. Humankind is starting to take notice."

"I see. Well then I'll just have to compete against her and win." Yusuke said.


	3. Attack

Kuri was sleeping when she heard a noise elsewhere in the shrine. A scream.

Kuri got up and ran to Yukina's room where she saw some burly demons pulling her hair and cutting her skin. She could hear the sounds of fighting from the other room; must be Genkai.

"Oh I'm sorry...friend of yours?" The big one said.

"Hey guys cool it, that's the Mistress." A smarter looking one said.

"The Mistress..." the words ran through the group and they dropped Yukina and bowed to Kuri.

"Dear Lady Sadako...we come to pay homage to the Makai's future Queen." The leader said, then pulled Yukina by the hair. "We sacrifice this Ice Maiden in your n—"

"STOP!" Kuri said. They would listen to her. They thought she was their boss, so she'd work with that. "I am...the great demoness Sadako. If there is any blood spilt this night, I wish to do it alone, so that I may bathe in the blood of my enemies, quietly...intimately. So no, you may not have the pleasure of killing the old woman or the ice maiden."

"But my Lady...they attacked us. Several of us were injured." The demon pleaded. "We are hungry."

"Your blood and lives belong to ME!" Kuri said imperiously. "And how am I supposed to fool the Reikai if you fools parade in here making a scene. That is why I must do it..." Kuri traced a hand over Yukina's cheek, secretly sending her calming empathy into the girl, a message that all was well. Yukina, smart as she was, kept the panicked and fearful look.

"Now leave. And if I catch you demons making anymore scenes in the Ningenkai, I will kill you myself! The blood will be spilt in the tournament!" Kuri commanded.

The demons bowed to her and left, returning to the Makai.

Kuri grabbed Yukina and hurried to Genkai's side. The old woman had been stricken down.


	4. Healing

Yukina looked up at Kuri. "I cannot heal her. She's going to die."

"I don't want her to die!" Kuri said.

She placed her hand on Genkai's chest.

Yusuke entered. "Kuri what happened?"

"It's not...I didn't...NO!" Kuri shouted and silver light exploded from her hand.

Genkai glowed and her eyes opened.

"Granny!" Yusuke said running over.

"Relax Detective. Genkai is fine." Hiei said.

"I have never seen a healing quite like that before." Kurama said. "You must be a powerful miko indeed."

Kuri blushed at the fox's compliment. "I am just a girl. I'm not powerful or anything at all."

"You are more than what you think. You are a miko!" Genkai said.

Yusuke hugged Kuri. "Thank you. You saved her."

Kuri shuddered. "But all this is my fault."

"Don't say that! Those fanatics weren't following you! They were following the monster inside you! You saved all of us!" Yukina said.

Hiei looked at her, surprised. She must have really grown up since he last saw her.

"Th...Thank you." Kuri said.


	5. Friends

Five girls came into Genkai's shrine. Kuri got up and ran over, embracing the nearest one.

"Hey everyone, we heard Kuri was in a bind so we came on over!" The girl said. She had bright red hair in a ponytail, freckles, green eyes, and whiskers.

"R-Reiko?" Kurama ran over and hugged her.

"Sup Kura-chi!" Reiko said happily.

"Hiei. How are you?" A gloomy girl with dark hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and blue scales decorating her skin said.

"Mana." Hiei inclined his head, but looked secretly happy to see her. Well, as happy as the gloomy demon could be.

"And you must be Yusuke!" A funny blonde girl grinned. "I'm Kiana!"

Yusuke laughed a little. "You sure are bubbly."

"Yeah she's always like that." Kuri chuckled

Ava and Billie headed in last, holding hands. "Don't forget us."

They both had short hair, but Ava's was dark where Billie's was blonde. Ava had brown eyes and Billie had green.

"We're all ready to help Kuri and Yusuke win the tournament!" Reiko shouted.


	6. Shot to the Heart

Time for some training!" Botan grinned. "Mana you're with Hiei. Reiko you're with Kurama. Kiana you're with Kuwabara. Ava and Billie you're together. Aaaaand Kuri you're with Yusuke! And go!"

Xxx

Mana blew on her hand, and ice hit Hiei, extinguishing his fist of the mortal flame.

She drew a blade and countered him in combat.

Mana flipped around and over him, her sword at his neck.

Hiei spun and knocked her sword away.

Mana flicked her hand and the sword returned to her, and the two resumed combat.

She grabbed his sword, and as it pierced her hand she blew on it and it froze. She shattered it with her blade, leaving him shocked.

Hiei leapt forward, his dragon outstretched.

Xxx

Kurama attacked with his Rose Whip, but Reiko countered by bursting it into bloom, rendering it useless.

Kurama used a vine blade and began to attack her and she panicked, and it blew up.

Kurama stepped back in shock. Reiko hadn't had that power before. It reminded him of...Karasu.

Reiko was next to him in a second, healing his wounds. "I'm so sorry! You scared the shit outta me!"

"Likewise." Kurama said. "What was that?"

"Molecular Combustion. The power belongs to this form." Reiko said. "I would use it in a real fight...but I never use it when sparring. It was only because I was surprised. It won't happen again."

"No! For this to be accurate we must come at each other full force. Again!" Kurama said.

Reiko smiled, fox like. That was the Kurama she knew. She lunged.

Xxx

Kuwabara attacked with his Spirit Sword, but Kiana kept vanishing in a flash of gold light.

"Not fair running off like that! Come out and fight like a man!" Kuwabara said, swinging his sword.

Kiana tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned, she decked him. "Like a woman, you mean!"

Kuwabara waited for her to check on him, then leapt, delivering a blow to Kiana.

Xxx

"Shotgun!" Yusuke fired at the speedy Kuri as she avoided his shots.

Kuri spun and her sacred energy-endowed kunais attacked him from everywhere.

Yusuke leapt and landed up high. "Say your prayers, Miko. SPIRIT GUN!"

"Hit the Mark!" Kuri said.

They both fired at once, and both hit their mark.

Yusuke, purified again, went to check on Kuri.

Reiko was already there. "She's...dead."


	7. Asleep

Reiko sat next to Kuri's body and healed her injuries hoping Yusuke could find a way to save her.

Yusuke strode over to Botan. "Botan please! There has to be a way!"

"Kuri's soul is already in the Reikai." Botan said softly.

Yusuke growled. "That's not good enough!"

Reiko sighed and put a blanket on Kuri.

"Her body remains alive." Botan said. "So perhaps!"

"You think so?" Yusuke said.

"I know so." Botan said.

There was suddenly a loud snapping noise, and Kuri stood up, but her hair was long and dark. Her skin was pale as a ghost. Her eyes were fathomless and dark. She had a star birthmark on her forehead. She wore a long starry dress.

A low growl escaped her and she splayed out her hands, and all of them flew into the walls.

Reiko, Mana, and Kiana stood up shakily and got around her with Ava and Billie.

A shimmering circle bound the demon from moving as they blazed with reiki.

Botan reached Yusuke. "Come with me!"

She pulled him on her oar and they flew to the Reikai.

"We must retrieve Kuri's soul to stop Sadako!" Botan said.

"I will save her!" Yusuke said.


	8. Final Judgment

Kuri stood in a strange place with a path lit before her.

"Is this the end, Ninako?" Kuri asked the Reaper girl who stood next to her.

"Mother I always knew I would reap your soul in the end." Ninako said. "But this is not meant to be your end at all. You must remain here until help comes."

A barrier was raised.

"What?!" Kuri said. "What about Yusuke! And my friends! Sadako has my body—she'll kill them!"

"Were you strong enough, you could have defeated her." Ninako said. "The pure light that will be the end of Sadako lies in you, Mother. You must find it."

Kuri raised her fist and hit the barrier. "Take me back! Now! I'm your mother you have to listen."

"I cannot." Ninako said. "My orders come from my Master."

"Death?! You can't mean he wants this?! Sadako will destroy him too! She wants—"

"I know very well what she wants!" Ninako shouted, and suddenly Kuri saw she was crying. "Do you think this is easy? Confining my mother, letting loose a monster on my family? Everyone, putting their hopes in that, that man!"

"Yusuke is a hero." Kuri said through gritted teeth.

"Father was a hero too." Ninako said. "And he failed us. How do you know Yusuke isn't the same?"

"Yusuke is different! He's reckless and thoughtless, but also clever and brave and resourceful. Someday he'll rule the Makai. And I love him!" Kuri shouted.

"Love ya too." Yusuke stepped out of the mist. "Death isn't always the end."


	9. Awakening

Botan led Kuri and Yusuke back to the Ningenkai.

Sadako had everyone in a bloody mess.

The five girls were breathing hard, trying to get up while covered in wounds.

Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara were trying to penetrate their circle and stop Sadako but kept being repelled by magic.

One by one, they all fell to the ground, covered in blood. Sadako laughed, looking up into the heavens.

In that moment Kuri's soul entered Sadako's body and Yusuke touched down, gripping her arms and keeping Sadako from doing anymore damage as silver light flooded the area.

"Everyone. I am sorry." Kuri said.

She walked to each blood soaked body and healed them, tears falling as she did.

"Pull yourself together, Kuri." Yusuke said. "Sadako is not you. You did not do this."

Yusuke kissed her.

"We'll defeat her. Together."


	10. Tournament

"Looks like the Makai is ready for us!" Kuri grinned.

"YEAH!" Yusuke fisted the air.

"Finally I get to fight in the Makai Tournament!" Kuwabara said.

"Hn. You will be flattened in the preliminaries." Hiei said.

"What was that, shrimp boat?" Kuwabara said.

"Children!" Kuri and Yusuke chorused.

Kurama laughed. "Look who's come out to meet us!"

Mana, Reiko, Kiana, Billie and Ava ran out and hugged Kuri.

"Hope you've gotten stronger." Mana said to Hiei.

"Hn. Stronger than you." Hiei said, but he was smiling.

"I've definitely bloomed as a fighter!" Reiko said to Kurama.

"Bloomed. I like that." Kurama said.

"Can't wait to cross swords with you!" Kiana said to Kuwabara.

"Well don't worry fair maiden." Kuwabara said. "The strong man Kuwabara will win this for you!"

Kiana pouted.

"We're gonna win!" Ava and Billie chorused.

"Onward!" Kuri grinned.


	11. Prelemenaries

"First up a battle royale!" Kuri grinned.

They all headed to their stadiums.

Kuri managed a clean win with her sacred powers.

The others managed to come out unscathed.

Billie and Ava were the last out, having to be dragged, clawing and biting at each other.

"Whoa catfight." Yusuke said.

"That was bound to happen." Hiei said.

"Bound to—what do you mean?" Mana said.

"Just look at them." Kurama said. "They've been itching for a fight."

"I know the feeling." Kuri punched Yusuke's shoulder.

"Don't worry." Yusuke said. "I'll kick your butt soon enough."


	12. Kiana and Kuwabara

"Time for me to fight!" Kiana said.

"Me too! Not to worry fair maiden the great Kuwabara will—wait!" Kuwabara said. "We can't!"

Kiana headed to the arena, began to glow and levitated off the stadium floor.

"You can't—"

A ball like orb of light flew at him, and Kuwabara summoned his sword, hitting it out of the way.

"Sword." Kiana said. The glowing spirit sword appeared in her hands.

Kuwabara smirked and manipulated it from afar to go around her neck. "Surrender. I dont wanna hurt you!"

"D-Dispel!" Kiana said, and the sword vanished.

Kiana disappeared, then reappeared behind Kuwabara, jumping on his back. He fought valiantly for a few moments, but she shoved orbs down his throat and finally he surrendered.

She did a flip in the air over him and grinned.

"That was a fight worthy of us." Kiana kissed his cheek.

"Seems the way to her heart is not his chivalry but his sword." Reiko giggled to Kuri.

"Depends on which sword ya mean." Yusuke cut in.

Kuri burst out laughing.


End file.
